Devices for carrying a baby or toddler typically require a harness that is used to attach the child to the adult that is carrying the child. Because the harness is not part of the child's or adults clothing, the harnesses must either be worn with or without the child in the harness or stored in a carry bag when not in use. Thus, the harness must be donned when the child wishes to be carried and doffed when the child is put down. Moreover, prior art harnesses require that the harness be at least partially donned by the adult before placing the child in the harness. Various embodiments of the present child carrying garment recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art devices.